


Red Riding Hood

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Red Riding Hood!AU - Alpha Bucky and Omega reader. Based off this request: Hey can you write a Bucky x fem!Reader Smut AU in where the reader is red riding hood and him the big bad wolf can it please include daddy kink, a skimpy outfit, DOM! Bucky and just Bucky being a huge pervert in general please





	1. Chapter 1

> _**As you’re pretty, so be wise;** _
> 
> _**Wolves may lurk in every guise** _

You knew that going out this close to your heat was a dangerous idea but you wanted to make one last visit to your Grandma’s before you had to isolate yourself for the foreseeable future. That was a huge mistake. Taking the short cut back through the woods, your heat hit you. _Hard._

Leaning onto the nearest tree for support, you pulled your deep-red cloak closer to your body as a shiver racked through you. You knew you didn’t have much time before you body started to become uncomfortably hot and you needed to get home soon before it became too painful. Evening out your breathing, you pushed away from the tree, catching your breath for a moment and trying to hold the waves of arousal hitting you before you started on your way again. 

You stopped when you heard the rustling of leaves behind you, as if someone was running through the trees at breaking speeds. Searching the area you found nothing, but could feel the burning gaze of someones eyes one you. You cursed yourself for your choice of outfit this morning; pulling on the short red skirt that barley covered your ass, the tan-leather corset pushing your breasts up delectably whilst the soft cotton shirt did little to cover your cleavage. Whilst an outfit like this wouldn’t normally matter, you were now an omega in heat and if any alpha found you out here dressed so sinfully sweet, they wouldn’t hesitate to try and fuck you. 

You walked on, your boots crunching against the fallen leaves as you picked up your pace; the feeling of someone following not leaving you. Biting your lip, you whimpered when a shock of painful arousal stabbed you in the abdomen, clutching at your stomach as you felt slick begin to drip from you core. You needed to get home and soon. 

As you straightened up, you found you weren’t alone anymore. You gasped in shock, staring straight into piercing blue eyes that were nearly consumed by the black of his pupil, looking positively feral. The man, you realized, was Bucky; you met him a fair few times in the village, being amazed at how attractive he was when first seeing him. Like you, he was a bit of a recluse, living somewhere undisclosed in the woods and rarely leaving his home. The few times you did see him, you found him pleasant; always polite and courteous if not a bit reserved. 

But you weren’t focused on that right now, you were focused on the fact that he was looking at you like you were his next meal, standing before you shirtless and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His jeans were dangerously low on his hips and you couldn’t help but let your eyes rake over his chest down to his abs, wanting to see what he jeans were covering. 

Your scent must have been coming off you in waves as Bucky took a deep breath, practically snarling as he licked his lips a the aroma. It was then that you realized Bucky was in rut _,_ he had been the presence following you this whole time. 

_Oh fuck, oh fuck.  
_

An omega in heat should **_never_** be near an alpha in rut, it was just asking for trouble. Your body was practically screaming at you to knot him, he was a stereotypically perfect alpha and your core oozed more slick at the thought of him pounding into you. Taking a step back to try and distance yourself and clear your mind you finally addressed Bucky cautiously, “H-hey Bucky, I was just heading ho-”

Bucky cut you off with a growl, and you stopped talking immediately, omega instincts taking over around the alpha. 

“Y/N,” his voice was a low snarl, “I could fuckin’ smell you for miles, doll.” 

You whimpered at him, mind clouding with lust as he stalked towards you walking you backwards until your back was pressed against a tree. You locked eyes with him, both breathing heavy, seemingly inhaling the others exhale. The pain of your heat was more intense than any you had ever endured before and you knew it showed on your face when Bucky’s hand came up to cup your cheek gently, eyebrows furrowed in worry as his alpha tendencies over took him. 

The air around you was electric as you both continued to stare at each other, not a breathes space between you before it finally snapped when you whispered to him: “Please, alpha.”

His lips crashed onto yours before you could even think, your body automatically melting into him as your hands weaved into his long brown locks, tugging on them and smiling at the growl that tore from Bucky’s lips at the action. You mewled when he pulled away, chasing his lips whilst he smirked at you. His eyes locked on yours as his hands came to pull at the tie holding you clock together, nimble fingers undoing the bow and throwing it onto the floor beside you. 

You breath hitched as his fingers trailed down your neck to your collar bone, caressing the soft skin of your breast that was exposed to him. His lips attacked yours once again in a frenzied kiss, gripping your bare thighs and wrapping your legs around his waist so you could feel his hard length against your clothed cunt. 

You bucked your hips at the contact desperate for more as he laid you down on your cloak on the floor, feeling the cold grass through the cloth, a relief from your over-heated skin. He hovered above you, lips attaching themselves to your neck as his hips ground into yours, your panties soaked with arousal. You cried out when his teeth grazed against your scent gland, teetering on the edge of biting down and claiming you and at this point you wouldn’t stop him. 

Thrusting your hips up against his as you writhed beneath him, you begged him to touch you, “Alpha please, please, I need your knot so bad.” 

You were aware at how whiny you sounded but at this point if he didn’t knot you soon, you were positive you you pass out. Calling him by his ranking caused something in Bucky to turn wild. His hands cupped at your covered breasts, firmly massaging them before hurrying to pull at your the strings of your corset to free them. 

Pulling the corset away from your body, your breasts bounced at the freedom and Bucky groaned at the sight, quickly moving to pull the white cotton shirt away from your body. He buried his face into your chest. licking a strip up between your breasts before attaching his mouth to one of your nipples, his hand coming to twist the other. You moaned uncontrollably as he sucked on your nipple, his teeth gently grazing it before switching to give the other the same treatment. 

Once he was happy with your chest covered in his saliva, a territorial instinct taking over him at seeing you covered in part of him, he pressed kisses down your stomach until he was stopped by the fabric of your skirt. He kissed around your navel, dipping his tongue into your belly button as your groaned, needing more from him. 

His blazing eyes were locked on yours as he stared up at you, “What do you want, kitten?” 

“ _Fuck_. You Daddy, I want you to fuck me,” You whimpered, not realizing what you said until you felt him stop kissing the skin of your stomach. 

You froze beneath him, body tensing as you thought you’d taken it too far and that he was going to walk away, leaving you painfully turned on. 

You screeched in surprise when his hands came to your hips, tearing the fabric of your skirt away like it was nothing. Your head shot up, staring at him in wonder, a dark blush dusting your cheeks. 

“Say it again,” He growled, his nose nudging against your covered clit, the soaking fabric creating the most delicious fiction. 

“Fuck me daddy,” You breathed out, barely loud enough for him to hear but you know he did from the animalistic growl that tore from his throat. 

He shredded your panties in his hand, discarding them next to your ruined skirt but at this point you couldn’t care less about the state of your clothes. His tongue lapped at your folds, suckling on the profuse amount of slick that was available to him. The forest was filled with your unabashed cries and his groans of pleasure at your sweet taste. 

“Fuck, omega tastes so good for her Daddy, don’t you sweet thing?” He murmured against the soft skin of your inner thigh. 

Your body convulsed at the pleasure, back arching of the ground as you grind your pussy on his face, “Yes daddy - _unf -_ only you!” 

He went back to work suckling on your clit, the sharp sting of his stubble on your thighs only adding to the sensation, lapping at your juices before thrusting his tongue into you. Your nails dug into his head, pushing him closer to you as you desire took over, the only thought in your head was how badly you needed his knot. 

Your body shook violently when his teeth grazed your clit and your body shot up from the ground, pulling him away from your core and pressing your lips against his in a sloppy kiss, groaning at the taste of yourself on his swollen lips.   
 You pulled away, resting your forehead on his as you took in his wrecked appearance; pupils blown wide, sweat dripping from his skin, his breath coming out in harsh pants. It was a beautiful side to behold and you were confident you looked just as debauched as he did. 

Nibbling on his bottom lip, you relished in the tight grip he had on your hips as you whispered against his lips: “Daddy I need your knot so bad.” 

Bucky practically howled at your words, flipping you over and forcing you head down and hips up, compelling you to present yourself to him. You delighted in being man-handled by Bucky, your cunt exuding your arousal causing Bucky to groan behind you. The sound of his belt clinking as he tugged his jeans off was music to your ears and you wiggled your hips in impatience. The feeling of Bucky’s body pressed against yours made you keen into the touch of his heated skin on yours as he nipped at your ear, “Are you sure you want this Y/N?” 

You arched your back until your hips were pressed firmly against his aching erection and your head was flat against the soft velvet of your cloak: “Yes daddy, please!”

That was all Bucky needed to hear before he took his cock in his hand, pumping it a few times before slamming it into your tight cunt, the abundance of slick causing him to slide in easily. You both groaned at the long awaited contact and Bucky wasted no time starting a brutal pace, his hips snapping into yours at an inhuman pace. Your hands clutched the cloak beneath your fingers, needing something to ground you as Bucky kept hitting your g-spot with every thrust, driving you closer and closer to the edge. 

His death-grip on your hips tightened as your walls clenched around him as you neared your end and you knew there would be bruises in the morning. The silence of the forest was disturbed by the growls coming from deep in Bucky’s chest and your high-pitched wails as he pounded into you harder. His knot began to inflate, catching every time he exited your core causing you to shudder in satisfaction. Bucky pulled you both up so you were kneeling, his hips never stopping their sinful rolling into yours, his hand coming up to grope at your breast as the other trailed down to your throbbing clit. 

“Tell me your close Y/N,” His voice was a low growl in your ear, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

You pushed your hips down to meet his every thrust, desperate for his knot, “Yes daddy, fuck so close, please don’t stop, j-just like tha- _agh”_

You couldn’t formulate any more words, the electric pleasure coursing through your veins cutting of your abilities to speak. Bucky’s lips moved back to your neck, lips dangerously close to your unmarked gland. You tilted your head to give him more access, his teeth dragging over it as his fingers brushed against clit in fast circles. 

Your orgasm crashed through you, your body screaming with delight as you threw your head back in unadulterated pleasure. Your hand went back to grip at Bucky’s hair, his lips still attached to your neck as the waves of pleasure never seemed to cease. 

Your own release triggered Bucky’s, your silken walls clamping down on his rock hard cock, your broken voice crying out his name like your life depended on it. His hips stuttered into yours as his knot finally inflated, his cock locking into your cunt as you milked him of his release. 

The moans and cries were replaced by your harsh breathing as you both collapsed onto the floor, still connected in the most intimate way. Bucky lay on his back, cradling you into his chest like a protective alpha as he waited for his knot to deflate and the aftermaths of your copulation to subside. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to your hair and you twisted to look up at him, a sudden shyness taking over you now you were sated from your heat.   
Bucky smiled down at you softly, stroking your hair and you stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the peace around you. 

When his knot finally deflated, he pulled you off of him, settling you on the floor as he moved to pull on his jeans. You looked around at your torn clothes and wondered how you were going to cover your modesty until you finally got home. You squeaked in surprise when Bucky lifted you from the ground, wrapping you in your cloak and carried you bridal style further into the woods. Your arms flew around his neck to stop yourself from falling and his arms tightened around you as he approached what seemed to be a cabin in a more secluded part of the woods. 

You looked up at him incredulously, brows knitted in confusion: “Bucky where are we-” 

Your question was cut off, however, as Bucky looked down at you, a cocky smirk etched onto his face, “Come on doll face, you didn’t think Daddy was done no did you?” 

His eyes were once again filled with lust and your thighs clenched in response, arousal already building within you once more.


	2. Big Bad Wolf

> **_She offered herself to the big, bad wolf and didn’t scream when he took the first bite_ **

Ever since that eventful night in the woods - and then his cabin - you and Bucky had a sort of unspoken arrangement. Whenever your heat hit you hard or his rut consumed him or whenever either of you really felt like it, you’d fuck like wild animals until your urges had been somewhat sated. Which meant that you two spent nearly every day in each other’s company; Bucky having an unnaturally high drive to fuck you into the ground and you utterly addicted to him, neither of you could stay away from each other for long.

Bucky was the perfect alpha in every sense of the word; his build was bulky and so incredibly strong, he could lift you as if you weighed nothing and had done so on more than one occasion. His scent was tantalising, like no other alpha you had ever met, you could always catch his scent even when you were in a room full of alphas, his always stood out to you. And when you fucked in his bed you were overwhelmed with it, certain that the alluring scent of him completely surrounding you was what pushed you over the edge every damn time.

It wasn’t just Bucky’s physical attributes that made him the perfect alpha, it was everything that made him, him. He was fiercely protective, forever concerned with your safety, always accompanying you whenever you left the safety of yours or his home. He was attentive and caring beyond belief, always making sure you were comfortable and at ease, not letting you concern yourself with a single thing when he was around. That wasn’t to say he took your independence from you, Bucky didn’t rule your entire life and he made sure you understood this, he did as much or as little as you allowed him to.

Yes, Bucky was _the_ perfect alpha. The only problem? He wasn’t _your_ alpha. Even after all this time Bucky hadn’t made any attempt to claim you and you honestly didn’t know if he ever would; he never brought it up and you were far too scared to, afraid that if you put your heart on the line he wouldn’t feel the same, telling you that you were merely something to keep his bed warm and his ruts at bay and honestly, you were afraid you’d lose him. Better to have half of something than nothing at all, right?

The omega in you didn’t agree, screaming at you to get Bucky to claim you, to sink his teeth into the unmarked gland on your neck before another alpha tried to or - _more terrifyingly_ \- before Bucky found another omega who was brave enough to offer herself to him.

You just didn’t have the courage to make that move and with Bucky’s avoidance of that subject, you pushed your delirious thoughts to the back of your mind, deciding to make a quick stop at the village market before you made your way over to the man plaguing your every thought.

The sun was just starting to set over the tall cedar trees that encompassed the village, the sky painted a soft orange with tones of purple and blue intermingled among the dusting of clouds that were visible, a cool breeze drifting on the air and you tugged your cloak closer to your body in an attempt to shelter yourself from it.

There were only a few people still milling around the market stalls, most having retreated into their homes for the night and you headed to the fresh fruit piled up in crates, plucking a few of the fresh red glossy apples for yourself and some of the ripened plums for Bucky, placing the fruit in your wicker basket before you paid the vendor.

The feeling of a presence, definitely alpha, behind you had you turning your head, spying the stranger from your peripheral vision and finding that it wasn’t a stranger at all, it was Steve. Steve was an alpha, Bucky’s best and oldest friend, you had seen him around the village before but it wasn’t until you and Bucky became… _acquaintances_ that you really got to know him, the pair of you becoming fast friends.  

“Hey, Y/N! You heading to Buck’s?” He shot you a boyish grin, bouncing on the balls of his feet and you couldn’t help but think how adorable he looked – Steve tended to keep his alpha tendencies at bay unless it truly called for it, most of the time he was as soft as cotton.  

“Yeah, I just wanted to stop by the market before I made my way over.”

Steve’s eyes darted over to your neck, eyeing your mark gland that was just peeking out from the fabric of your shirt, his brow arching as a sly grin grew on his lips, “You know I’m surprised Bucky let you come out here by yourself with how protective he is over you, ‘specially since he hasn’t claimed you yet.”

_Yet? What?_

Your eyes widened as his words sunk in, did Bucky plan on claiming you? You couldn’t help the thrill that shot through your body at the idea but you had to be sure before you let yourself get your hopes up. “What do you mean? Bucky isn’t my alpha he’s just-”

“Just what? He’s head over heels in love with you and he’d fight every damn alpha in this village and the next if it meant you were his. God knows why he’s dragging his damn feet with the whole claiming thing.”

“Bucky loves me?” You couldn’t help but sound hopeful, Steve was Bucky’s best friend, if anyone would know it would be Steve, right?

Steve let out a roar of laughter, nodding his head as if you had asked him the if the sky was blue; “God Y/N, the guys is infatuated with you – you should hear him when you aren’t there, it’s all Y/N this and Y/N that. You’re all he ever thinks about!”

You ducked your head, trying to hide the blush burning at your cheeks, biting your bottom lip to try and stop the cheek-splitting smile threatening to take over your face, Steve’s words washing over you. He loves _me_? _Bucky_ loves me? _Holy Fuck_.

You peered up at Steve still in a state of complete shock at his revelation, his eyes shining with mirth and as you opened your mouth to thank him for the priceless information your entire body went rigid as your senses were flooded with that oh-so-familiar scent, your heart beating wildly against your ribcage as your head snapped towards the direction of _him_.

Bucky stood at the entrance to the market, gaze flittering between you and Steve, taking in the smirk decorating Steve’s face and the blush dusting your cheeks, his eyes narrowing at the sight as his chest heaved with his short, harsh pants. He stalked over to you, lip curling in a snarl and looking positively feral – you had seen Bucky in more _primitive_ states before but never like this.

He stopped right in front of you and Steve, his blazing eyes locked on the form of his best friend, looking at him as if he was an enemy rather than his ally, practically sizing up the blonde alpha and you wondered for a minute if Bucky was actually going to fight Steve, watching his hands clench into fists at his sides.

Your mouth went dry at Bucky’s display of dominance, your body reacting even in ways you didn’t want it to, slick beginning to pool at your core with the way Bucky’s alpha pheromones assaulted your senses as he attempted to show Steve who exactly you belonged to. Steve was unaffected by Bucky’s exhibition of virility, his smirk only growing as Bucky became more and more irate: “Hey Buck-”

“Shut. Up.” His voice was rough, strained like the patience he was trying so hard to exercise and the gravelly sound only added to your lust, your thighs clenching together as another surge of slick leaked from your core, a whimper escaping your lips as you watched the exchange, your need for Bucky building with every moment.

Bucky’s nostrils flared as he inhaled your heavenly scent, eyes dilating as he took in your debauched state, enraptured with the heaving of your breasts with every shuddering breath you took. A low growl tore from his throat as he watched your bottom lip quiver, your entire body shaking as you every cell that composed you screamed for your alpha: for Bucky.

With a snarl, Bucky’s hand captured your wrist tugging you behind him as he marched out of the village and towards his cabin hidden amongst the forest trees. The force of his pull caused you to drop the basket you were holding, fruit spilling onto the floor but you paid it no mind, stumbling after Bucky as Steve watched on, a chuckling at the sight of your retreating forms.

Bucky pulled you into the forest, still a way out from his cabin before shoving you against the trunk of one of the trees, back scratching against the bark but you paid the slight sting no mind, far too focused on the dark gleam in Bucky’s eyes and the way he seemed to surround you entirely, his discordant puffs of breath hitting your face.

His arms caged you against the tree, leaning down so his forehead was pressed against yours, eyes unwilling to let you look away for a second, even with his intense gaze; “You’re _mine_. My omega. _Only_ mine.” His lips attacked yours in a furious kiss, mouth dominating your own as your tongues tangled, teeth clashing as he stole your breath, his words only serving to ignite the arousal that was already yearning for him. “Say it Omega – tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours Alpha,” You breathed out, delirious with need to be knotted by the man before you, to be finally claimed by Bucky. He didn’t say another word, a slight growl escaping him as he hoisted you over his shoulder, smirking at the yelp you let out before he started to run back through the forest towards his home, completely unaffected by the extra weight he now had on his shoulder.

Bucky made it back to his cabin in record time, not stopping to open the door and sending a strong kick to the wood instead, watching it fly open and hurrying inside. He wasted no time throwing you onto the bed, the impact making you bounce as you stared up at him with wide eyes, legs falling open as Bucky’s dark gaze roamed your body.

The air between you was electric, tension building as you both stared at each other, chests rapidly rising and falling, the levee finally breaking when your high-pitched whine met Bucky’s ears, his entire body surging forward, hand wrapping around your ankle and pulling you down the bed towards him.

His lips found yours in a bruising kiss that stole your breath away before he moved to press kisses down the column of your throat, stopping at your unmarked gland and tracing it with his tongue, revelling in the shudder it caused.

“Want me to mark you Omega? Want me to sink my _teeth_ into you and make you _mine_ , babygirl?” Your hips jolted off the bed at his words rolling against the bulge trapped within the confines of his jeans, body desperate to have him in every sense of the word; to feel his heated skin against yours, his knot stretching your core, his teeth sinking into the gland on your neck.

“Yes! Fuck, Bucky – _Alpha_ – please, please mark me, make me yours, I wanna be yours,” You were aware how desperate you sounded, your body keening at the feeling of Bucky’s solid body on top of yours but the thought of finally being Bucky’s omega caused the frantic pleas to fall from your lips before you could even think to stop them.  

A strangled groan erupted from deep within Bucky’s chest at your words, his dreams of claiming you becoming a reality before his very eyes nearly too much for him. His hands began to tear at your clothes; the tie of your cloak around your neck unravelling, the flimsy material of your shirt being ripped apart by his calloused hands leaving it in scattered pieces on the mattress and floor. Bucky hurriedly tugged your skirt down your legs as you kicked your boots off, the muddy leather landing on the floor next to everything else you were previously wearing.

Bucky moved to stand at the bottom of the bed, eyes dark with lust as his appreciative gaze roamed over the sight of you in nothing but your panties, spread out on his bed just for him and he couldn’t help but think how damn lucky he was to have you. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip as he watched you hook your fingers into the sides of your panties, pulling them down your legs at an agonizingly slow pace.

When the feeble material hit the floor, it triggered something in Bucky as he began to hastily pull his own clothes off, diving back on top of you when he was as bare as you. His lips met yours and you moaned into the kiss at the feeling of his hard cock against your inner thigh, precum mixing with the slick already smeared there. The head of his cock nudged your folds and you both moaned at the feeling, your arms coming up to wrap around his broad shoulders and pull his body closer to yours.

“Fuck Omega, so fucking wet – that all for me Doll? Did I do that to you?”

You could only mewl in response to his words and how damn husky his voice had gotten, weighed down with his desire. Frantically nodding your head, you hooked your leg over his hip, trying to push him into you, not being able to wait any longer – you needed him to fuck you since the incident at the market and your arousal was becoming near painful at this point.

Bucky chuckled at your actions, peppering kisses over your face as he rested his weight on one arm, the other hand coming to grip his heavy cock to line it up with your glistening pussy before he snapped his hips forward, filling you with one harsh thrust that had you seeing stars.

You cried out at the feeling of being so stretched by your alpha, the copious amounts of slick providing little resistance to the thick cock that filled your cunt. Bucky buried his face in your neck, his short puffs of breath tickling the sweat slicked skin as his grunts and groans reverberated in your ear.

Once you had both adjusted Bucky set a punishing pace, hips thrusting into yours with wild abandon as you clawed at the skin of his back to try and ground yourself, pleasure setting every nerve in your body alight and moans and cries falling unabashedly from your lips as the head of his cock brushed against that special spot inside of you that made your toes curl every time his hips rolled into yours.

The pounding of the headboard repeatedly slamming into the wall, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the squelching of Bucky’s cock continually driving through the profuse amount of slick you produced added to your high-pitched wails and Bucky’s animalistic snarls created the most sinful blend of noises: the melody of your copulation, and you couldn’t get enough of it.

Bucky’s knot began to swell, catching slightly every time he pulled out and the feeling sent a shudder through you, the coil of your release only tightening at the sensation. His hand shot out to grasp at the headboard, his head resting against your own, heated eyes locked on your own and you couldn’t help but notice how utterly dishevelled he looked. Strands of hair stuck to his forehead, body covered in a sheen of sweat, blue eyes barely visible around the blown-black of his pupils, his nostrils flared as the overwhelming smell of _you_ filled the room and his lips were red and swollen from where he had been biting on them. All and all he looked about as wrecked as you felt and you knew you probably didn’t look much better.

“ _Fuck_ , my sweet little omega; that pretty pussy is squeezin’ the shit outta me. Tell me you’re close babygirl – you gonna cum for me? Gonne cum for your _alpha_?” Bucky asked you through clenched teeth and the way he called himself _your_ alpha sent you hurtling towards your end.

“Bucky, _alpha_ , I want-” You didn’t finish your sentence, instead turning your head to the side and exposing your unmarked gland to him to sink his teeth into. Bucky didn’t hesitate to press his lips against the scent gland, his teeth tracing the skin but not breaking it.

“Y/N are you sure?” Bucky mumbled against the skin, his hips still pumping into yours at his relentless pace.

“YES! Alpha please!”

That was all Bucky needed to hear, his teeth breaking the skin of your scent gland, the coopery taste of your blood coating his tongue as he lapped at the mark he made. The feeling of Bucky finally marking you was enough to trigger your orgasm, cunt clamping down around Bucky’s knot as your back arched off the bed and into his solid chest, toes curling in the sheets as your nails clawed at the sweaty skin of his back, leaving angry red lines in their wake as your body writhed in pleasure.

Your pussy spasming around Bucky’s sensitive cock and the feeling of being bonded to _his_ omega pushed Bucky over the edge, his hips snapping into yours one final time before his knot inflated, catching inside your cunt and locking you both together as thick jets of his cum painted your walls, Bucky howling as the ecstasy of his release coursed through every cell in his body.

You lay breathless beneath him, body still convulsing with the aftershocks of such an amazing orgasm. Bucky’s hand slowly released its death grip on the headboard, the wood splintering, leaving on indentation of where his hand had been only moments ago as Bucky shifted the both of you, careful not to knock the knot that was so intimately connected to you as he lay on his back, cradling you to his chest.

The pounding off Bucky’s heart was deafening where your head was pressed against his chest but you found it unbelievably soothing, snuggling yourself closer to the source and letting out a content sigh as Bucky’s fingers played with your hair. You hummed at the feeling of Bucky’s lips pressing against the mark he had left, the mark that claimed you as his and his alone and the new connection it gave you to him and him to you.

The two of you exchanged lazy kisses, exhausted but forever wanting of each other and a dopey smile spread across your face at the sight your alpha, so carefree and content as you lay in his arms.

“I love you Y/N,” Bucky whispered against your lips and you could have sworn your heart did a flip in your chest at the words that came from his lips.

“I love you too Bucky.”

You fell asleep that night before you had a chance to detach yourself from Bucky, limbs tangled together, his knot still buried inside you and your combined releases leaking from your core. Bucky held you close to him all night, hearts beating in sync with one another, each exhale you made matching every exhale he made, the both of you grinning even in the deepest realms of sleep at the profound connection you now shared with the other – two halves combined to make something whole in each other as Alpha and Omega.


	3. Happily Ever After

> **_I threw myself to the wolf, only to learn of the tenderness in his howl and the loyalty in his blood_ **

You clawed at the sheets beneath you as Bucky mercilessly thrust into your slick pussy, both of you covered in a sheen of sweat, bodies completely desperate for each other in the frenzy of your heat and Bucky’s rut. The low rumbles of his growls intermingled with your high-pitched cries and the repetitive slamming of the headboard against the wall. Throwing your head back after a particularly hard thrust, you sighed in bliss as you felt Bucky’s knot catch with every roll of his hips into yours, Bucky burying his face into your heaving chest and laving your breasts with attention, suckling on your sensitive nipples until your arched into his mouth.

“ _Alpha_ ,” You whined, practically begging Bucky; for more, to cum, you weren’t sure. You couldn’t decipher the thoughts racing through your mind fast enough to figure it out.

“Don’t worry Omega, I’m right here. You’re Alpha’s gonna take good care of you,” You mewled at Bucky’s words as he lapped at bond mark on your neck, “Want to cum babygirl? Want your Alpha’s knot in that tight omega cunt? I know you do baby, gonna fuck you full of my pups, watch you grow round with ‘em.”

You whimpered at the idea, cunt clenching around Bucky’s cock in arousal as Bucky groaned at the feeling, eyes squeezed shut before opening to reveal his normally steel-blue eyes near black with lust, looking positively feral as he thrust even harder into you, your body moving up the bed with every single sink of his cock into your core.

“ _Fuck_ , Omega likes that, huh? Want my pups babygirl? Fuck, I know you do. Come on Omega, _cum for me.”_ Bucky’s words mixed his fingers quickly circling over your throbbing clit were too much for you to handle, your body exploding with euphoria as you thrashed beneath him, toes curling as every muscle tremored with ecstasy.

“That’s a good girl, such a good fucking omega. That pretty little pussy milking me so good, gonna knot you so fucking good babygirl, _fuck_ , gonna fill you with my seed - _Omega_ ,” Bucky grunted before he erupted inside you, knot locking him in place as his cum painted your walls, an animalistic growl tearing from his throat as he did.

You were both panting messes as you came down from your highs, limbs shaking as Bucky struggled to hold himself over you, slowly adjusting until he was lying on his back, you pressed against his side, leg thrown over his as to not jostle the knot that was so intimately connected to you. Pressing a kiss to your sweaty forehead, Bucky wrapped his arms around you, pulling you even closer to him as you rested your head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, remembering what he had just told you and wondering if he really meant it or if it was just heat-of-the-moment ramblings.

“Y/N, doll, I can hear you thinking,” Bucky’s hoarse voice cut through your thoughts, a teasing lilt to his tone as his fingers danced with yours on his chest.

Peering up at him, you saw that all previous traces of lust had gone and the usual look of love once again light up his features, shinning bright in his eyes as he stared down at you.

“Did you mean what you said?” You questioned meekly, hopeful that his answer was yes, wanting nothing more than to start a family with your Alpha.

Bucky’s brows furrowed before realisation washed over him, hand moving to cradle your face as he drew you in for a affectionate kiss. Breaking away, Bucky rested his forehead against yours, “Of course I did. And I’m not gonna stop fucking you until you start growing round with our pups.”

Bucky nipped at your lip before falling back against the plush pillows beneath him, settling you down on his chest as you buried your face there, trying to hide the growing smile on your lips at his declaration.

That night you fell asleep to the comforting sound of Bucky’s heart beneath your ear, a cool breeze drifting through the open bedroom window, the distant howls of the wolves in the forest as you dreamt of yours and Bucky’s pups; of their tiny hands wrapping around Bucky’s much larger ones, of them falling asleep against your breast in your arms, of how protective your Alpha would be of his omega and your pups, completely unknowing of the life that was beginning to grow inside you.

True to his word, Bucky had fucked you every moment he could until you had started to experience symptoms of pregnancy and after one eventful trip to the village doctor confirmed what you two already suspected, you both began to prepare for the oncoming arrival of your pups.

After hearing the news of your pregnancy, Bucky had become the most protective Alpha you had ever seen, not wanting you or the pups to be hurt by anything or anyone. You were certain that if he could, he would subjugate you to bedrest until the pups arrived but as it was, he shadowed you wherever you went, an arm wrapped protectively around your waist, hand splayed across your growing stomach and heavens help an any alpha that dared to even look in your direction, a low rumbling growl emitting from deep within Bucky’s chest, nostrils flaring as his eyes became positively feral. You truly feared that one day an Alpha would push him too far and Bucky would end up doing something undoable.

Another side-effect of your pregnancy; Bucky was suddenly insatiable. Apparently, the sight of your swelling belling, knowing that your children were growing in there, caused Bucky no end of arousal. You and Bucky had a very active sex life before your pregnancy that wasn’t restricted to ruts and heats but now it was as if you couldn’t be in the same room anymore without Bucky’s cock pressing against the fabric of his jeans, him burying his face in your neck and littering the skin there with kisses as he groaned in desperation to have you.

His favourite thing, however, was eating you out, claiming that not only had your scent now changed but also your taste and he was _addicted_ to it. Which is how you wound up here, on your back, hands fisting the sheets as Bucky devoured you like a man possessed, tongue lapping at everything you had, not letting a single drop of your slick go to waste. Bucky groaned into your cunt as your taste flooded his senses, the vibrations of his enjoyment causing your hips to buck, grinding against his lips as you tried to chase your approaching end.

Peering over your baby bump, you locked eyes with Bucky’s blazing gaze that was already staring up at you, watching your face contort with the satisfaction he was providing you and grinning into your glistening pussy as he doubled his efforts, pushing you closer and closer to your release, desperate to feel you cum on his tongue.

The feeling of his teeth gently grazing over your throbbing clit as a deep growl tore from his throat is what finally pushed you over the edge and into oblivion, hips bucking against his mouth to try and prolong your orgasm as Bucky happily drank everything you had to give, your body shuddering under the assault of his sinful lips.

You lay panting on the bed as you came down from your high, Bucky pressing kisses onto the soft skin of your round belly, talking to the pups inside and you couldn’t stop the grin from growing on your lips as you listened.

“Hey kiddos, sorry if that got a lil crazy in there for a second, I just can’t get enough of your ma, she tastes divine- _ow_!” Bucky was cut off with a shout of pain as you tugged on his hair, shooting him a glare that told him to steer away from his current conversation with your unborn children.

“Right, right – inappropriate, sorry. I really can’t wait to meet you, neither can your momma, but we know it’s not time yet.” His hands gently stroked over your stomach, feeling them move beneath his touch and fighting back tears at the feeling, “I love you so much and I promise to always try and be the best Alpha and Daddy you could ever want me to be. Just do me a favour though, try not to hurt your momma too much when you finally do come, ok?”

You could feel the tears welling in your eyes at Bucky’s words, watching as he lovingly caressed where your unborn children were growing in you, a look of absolute wonder sketched across his features. Placing one last kiss on your bump, Bucky moved up the bed to pull you into his arms, nestling into his chest and purring in content as your hand rested on top of Bucky’s on your swollen stomach.

Pulling the blankets over your form, Bucky made sure you were comfortable and warm, as attentive as always as he pressed a kiss to the crown of your head, fingers twirling through your hair as he talked about preparations for the pups; things that still needed to be bought, the nursery that still needed to be organised, possible names. You listened with a smile as Bucky spoke in growing enthusiasm about all his plans for your pups, knowing that there wasn’t a single place you’d rather be in that moment than in your alpha’s arms, feeling your pups gently kick as you dozed to sleep in your nest.

It was a few more months until you were finally able to hold your pups, Bucky staying by your side throughout the whole labour, your back pressed against his chest as he murmured words of reassurance in your ear, Doctor Banner helping you deliver the twins as your gripped at the skin of Bucky’s thighs with an iron-clad hold, nails digging into the skin as your screams filled the room.

You felt Bucky’s breath hitch behind you when the tiny cries of your twins met your ears, your body practically collapsing in exhaustion at finally having delivered both pups. Bruce cleaned them both up, placing one in your arms and the other in Bucky’s and you could feel your bottom lip quiver as you attempted to keep the tears at bay.

“Doll,” Bucky’s voice was no louder than a whisper, raw with emotion and you could see your alpha struggling to keep it together as he gazed down at his daughter in his arms soundly sleeping, “They’re perfect, I’m so proud of you.”

You and Bucky had decided to call your daughter Rebecca Winnifred Barnes and your son Steve Timothy Barnes and as expected, Bucky had been nothing but a doting father. Whatever you or the twins needed, Bucky was there in no time, soothing their cries, feeding them, changing them, drawing the cutest giggles from them that made your heart fit to burst. Nothing made you fall deeper in love with your alpha than seeing him care for the twins, watching the beaming smile on his face as he pulled funny faces at Becca listening to her screams melt into high-pitched laughter or when he would sing Stevie to sleep after a restless night for the teething pup.

Bucky’s caring nature hadn’t only also grown with the arrival of the twins but his protectiveness of his family had sky-rocketed, not that you expected anything less from your Alpha of course. But you did have to stifle your chuckles as you watched Bucky shooting glares at Steve as he held his godson in his arms, Bucky never too far away from either pup in case he deemed they needed him, not fully entrusting anyone else with his children’s wellbeing, other than you of course.

But your favourite time watching Bucky with the twins had to be when he didn’t know you were there. The bed creaked as Bucky slowly climbed out from underneath the covers, trying hard not to wake you but, as usual, it was already too late, the sound of the soft cries from across the hall having already roused you from sleep, still you kept your eyes closed as Bucky snuck out of the room to the nursery.

The faint glow from the nightlight illuminated the hallway as you peered your eyes open and crept across to hide in the doorway out of Bucky’s sight as you watched him bring a crying Becca to his chest, kissing the soft tufts of hair on her head as he rocked her gently in his arms, the tiny girl looking comically small in his large arms. You watched with a smile as Bucky bounced the baby in his arms, softly cooing at her in an attempt to get her back to sleep before her screams woke her brother.

“Come on Becca, shush babygirl, you don’t wanna wake momma and Stevie up, huh?”

Knowing that she was probably hungry and wouldn’t stop screaming until she had been fed, you walked into the room, alerting Bucky to your presence who looked near ashamed that he couldn’t stop Becca’s cries before she woke you, not knowing you had been watching him the whole time.

You only smiled softly at your Alpha as you plucked your screaming pup from his arms, settling you both on the rocking chair in the corner and latching her onto your breast, watching her contently, letting out a soft sigh as she drank from you. Peering up, you locked eyes with Bucky who was watching you with the most serene expression you had ever seen on him, his gaze soft and filled with love for you and the family you had given him and you knew exactly how he felt, the same warmth spreading through you every time you saw him with the twins.

Placing a sated Becca back in her crib next to Stevie, you and Bucky made your way back to bed, cuddling together as the feeling of serenity flooded your systems, putting you on a high like nothing you had ever experienced before.  The feeling of Bucky’s fingers trailing up and down your spine caused you to relax further into him, your eyelids growing heavy as sleep drew you in once more.

“Hey doll?” Bucky whispered, lips moving against your temple with every word.

You could only hum in response to him, “I love you Y/N.”

Smiling, you pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of his chest, “I love you too Bucky.”

“Thank you – for everything you’ve given me. I never thought I’d get a happily ever after until you came along Omega. You completely changed my life and I have no idea what I’d do without you.”

Not knowing how to respond, unable to find words adequate enough to express how you felt, you instead reached up and pulled Bucky in for a tender kiss, pouring every ounce of love you had for your alpha into the exchange and when you pulled away, watching as his eyes remained closed and a dopey smile grew on his lips, you knew that he had understood every word that remained unsaid.

Snuggling back into Bucky’s embrace, you were on the cusp of deep sleep when you heard his quiet voice once more, “Hey doll?”

“Yes Buck?”

“I want another one.”


End file.
